Role Reversal
by The Ram 94
Summary: Cody and Sierra have a wild night filled with kinkiness


Cody sat across the table from Sierra, eating the spaghetti that she had made. He was slightly nervous as he was going to ask Sierra something that he had wanted to for a long time.

"Cody, are you OK? You seem distracted tonight."

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering how you feel about role reversal."

"Role reversal?"

"When we do it, I be the girl and you be the guy."

"How could we do that?"

"I dress like a girl and you wear a strap on and do me."

"That actually sounds like fun. I would get to feel like a guy and I think you would look good in some exotic clothes."

"How about tonight? I have the stuff in our spare bedroom."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask you about it for quite some time."

"Let's do it. I want to take that cherry of your's."

"You're actually a bit late on that. Noah took my butt cherry." Sierra's smile fell a bit.

"Noah? But I thought he wasn't interested in you."

"We had a fling back during World Tour. Remember that night that we met in the cargo bay for our romp? Well me and Noah were in the bathroom and did our thing."

"Well, how long would it take for you to get ready?"

"20, 30 minutes, depends on how nice you want me to look."

"I want you looking your best, come on, lets go do this." She took their plates and put them in the sink then went to their bedroom. Cody went into the spare bedroom and grabbed the materials he needed then went into the bathroom. He put the red lipstick on then some light blue sparkly eye liner. He liked how it looked then picked up Sierra's curler and curled his shoulder length hair til it looked good. He stripped naked then reached in the bag and pulled out a pink pair of panties with black lace. He slid them on and they barely covered his cock. He reached in again and pulled out a short skirt that was black. Next came a bra that was a C cup and white. He put it on backwards then spun it around and slipped his arms through the loops then put rolled tube socks in the cups. He reached in the bag one final time and pulled out a pink tank top. He slid it on and it was tight on the chest, making him smile. He ran his hands over his legs and there was slight stubble, but he wanted to make sure that this was a memory they would always share. He hiked the skirt up, then lathered his legs with shaving cream, turned the hot water on in the bath, picked up his razor and started shaving his legs until they were as smooth as his chest. He looked in the mirror and he thought he looked good for a cross dresser. He went to their bedroom and saw Sierra laying on the bed, naked with her finger rubbing her clit. Cody gave her the bag and out of it she pulled the final part. A black 9 inch long and 3 inch round strap on. Sierra stood up then slipped it on then looked .at Cody.

"Are you sure you can handle this? It is a little big."

"We'll have to go slow, but I know I can handle it." He said as he closed the space in between them and kissed her. She swooned as his tongue entered her mouth and reached down and cupped his butt in her hands.

"Ready for a little roleplay baby?" Cody asked his voice full of lust.

"Anything you want." Sierra said.

"Do whatever you want with me, I'll be your submissive little slave" Sierra got a wide smile on her face then shoved Cody backwards onto the bed.

"Crawl over here and suck my cock you little bitch." She said with authority in her voice. Cody got off the bed, onto his hands and knees and crawled to Sierra's feet. He looked up at her then grabbed her cock and gave it a few strokes before putting the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it then started taking more of it in until he made vicious gagging noises. Sierra let him carry on for about a minute then grabbed his hair and pulled him away.

"You've pleased me so far, now I want you to toss my salad." She leaned over the bed and Cody crawled behind her and spread her small, firm cheeks and licked her pucker hole. She let out a pleasured moan and Cody stuck his tongue in as far as he could. Sierra loved it and reached up and tweaked her nipples. "You're doing good you little slut. Keep it up and I'll give you a special treat later." Cody liked the sound of that and decide to get really kinky with her. He let his saliva roll off his tongue onto her hole then pulled his tongue out and practically shoved his thumb in her ass. Sierra tensed up then pulled her ass away from Cody then turned around and smacked him across the face. He looked at her with a hurt face and his eyes started to well up with tears. "Did I tell you to stick your thumb in my ass?"

"No ma'am." He said.

"Just because I like your tongue in my ass doesn't mean you can stick your finger in 're gonna learn to do as I say." She walked over to the closet and pulled out Cody's green and black studded belt. She sat on the bed then grabbed Cody by the wrist and pulled him across her knee. She grabbed the bottom of his skirt and pulled it up then yanked his panties down to his knees. She gripped the belt and brought it down across his bare cheeks. He let out a small cry of pain. Sierra grabbed his panties and pulled them off then shoved them in his mouth. "If you make any more noise, it will only get worse, do you understand me?" Cody looked at her with tears rolling down his face and nodded. She smacked his ass 4 more times then grabbed him by the back of his top then slammed him on the bed. She stood above him, stroking the fake cock, with a sneer on her face. "Get ready to have your ass pumped." She turned him over, ripped the panties out of his mouth and gave him a vicious kiss then gripped his bottom lip in her teeth, biting down hard, drawing blood. She pulled on his lip, elicting a pained yelp from him. The noise gave Sierra a sick pleasure and her pussy kept getting wetter and wetter. She grabbed his legs then forced them up to the sides of his head.

"Grab your ankles, NOW!" Cody did as he was told, as he was actually scared of Sierra. She leaned down until she was eye level with his asshole then started licking it. Cody held back a moan of sweet pleasure and that only made Sierra keep licking, even sticking her tongue up his ass. When Cody finally let out a moan Sierra pulled her tongue out and shoved 2 fingers in his ass. He tightend around her fingers and this time his moan had pain in it. She started scissoring his hole, stretching it out then spit on it. She pulled her fingers out and put the head of the fake cock against his ass and slowly put the head in. Once it was in, she thrust the rest of it in in one single thrust. Tears of pain started to flow from his eyes but Cody bit his his tongue, not wanting to make Sierra punish him for making noise. She pulled out then thrust in again. Cody's cock began to rise and Sierra gripped it in her hand. She gave it a few strokes as she continued to thrust harder and harder so the stimulator rubbed her clit harder. Sierra leaned down and using her flexibility took Cody's cock in her mouth. She took it to the base several times then grabbed his sack and lighly tugged on it before gripping one testicale in her hand and squeezed it and Cody couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. Sierra stopped her minstrations of his cock and put both hands on her chest then dug her nails violently into his chest, a few of them breaking the skin and blood slowly flowed from the wounds. He looked in eyes with pain and disbelief and Sierra's eyes only had a cold, hard look to them. Cody let go of his left ankle and wrapped his hand around his cock and started to masterbate, but Sierra leaned down and clamped down on his wrist. He let go of his cock and placed his hand back on his ankle.

"You don't move unless I tell you to, got it?" When Cody didn't respond, Sierra slapped him across the face. "I said, do you got it?"

"Yes Mistress." Cody said in a tone that normally would have made Sierra stop. Her thrustings became more violent and it didn't take long before she came, She pushed the button that was on the strap on and fake semen filled Cody's ass. Sierra pulled out and watched with delight as the semen slowly seeped from Cody's ass. She got into the bag and got a replacement jar and swapped the two out before aiming it in Cody's face then hit the button, causing it to cascade over Cody's face, landing in his hair, left eye, in his mouth and all over his face, He swallowed what had landed in his mouth then licked up all that was around his mouth. Sierra took the strap on off then dropped it on the floor before crawling up on the bed with Cody, slowly licking the fake semen from his face.

"I'm sorry for being so rough with you Codykins."

"Oh my God, don't be, that was the greatest thing I have ever experienced. I mean yeah, my face and ass hurt and my nut is throbbing but all in all that was the best time I've ever had in my life. What do you say we make this a weekly thing? Every Tuesday we do this?"

"That would be fantastic," she said as she slid down the bed to position herself over Cody's rock hard cock. She impaled herself on him and started bouncing up and down on him immediately. Cody gripped her hips and rolled so that he was on top and started thrusting into her with all his might. "OH GOD CODY, YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!." Cody started going faster and the headboard started thumping the wall hard and then Cody tensed up and pulled out just in time as his semen started flying, landing on Sierra's tits and face. He jerked himself a couple of times, making sure he was dry before collapsing back on the bed. Sierra got on top of him, his cum getting on the tank top and him, but he didn't care as long as Sierra was right there with him. He kissed her, running his hands through her laid there for a long time just making out til they decided it was time for bed. Cody rolled onto his own side and ran his lip stick covered lips from her nose, down her neck, through her cleavage and down to the little bit of pubic hair she had and finally gave he pussy a lick then kiss. He came back to to her face and she slapped his ass hard.

"Now I'm dirty, you better clean this off of me." She said. Cody obeyed her and went to the bathroom then grabbed a wash rag, wet it then went back to the bedroom. He wiped the lipstick off her and she seemed to be happy. "Thank you Codykins." She kissed him again then took the rag from him then turned him over and wiped the fake semen from his ass then tossed the rag in their dirty clothes hamper.

"I love you so much Sierra."

"I love you too Cody. You make me so happy. This has been the 3 greatest night of my life, apart from our engagement and our wedding night." She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They fell asleep, both relishing in the night's activities.

DO YOU WANT MORE? 


End file.
